Just Another Day...
by RoryRogue
Summary: As far as I can tell the only fic. of its kind...A description of a regular day at the X-mansion. Looking for something different well here ya go! Just an attempt to create a different type of fic. Hope you enjoy...its still kinda in the works, this is


A Day in the Life of….  
  
Disclaimer: NONE OF THESE X-MEN CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, THERE CREATIONS BY MARVEL COMICS. NO PROFIT BEING MADE FROM THIS STORY…THE ACTUAL COMICS ARE WAY BETTER!  
  
Basic Plot: I just wanted to do something different so I did a typical day in the X mansion. I've read a lot of fic. And have never seen just a typical day so Im pleased to be the first. Story highlights the personality of the characters, as well as their relationships between them. Enjoy! Read +Respond if the demand is good ill write another one.  
-The Rogue  
5:30 AM  
  
Scott Summers (aka: Cyclops) awoke to the sound of his alarm. It was 5:00 a.m. Nobody else was up besides Logan (who was probably already in the danger room bashing some computer simulated skulls). Scott decided to take a quick shower before putting on his uniform. He missed Jean; she had accompanied the professor, Beast, and Bishop to Manhattan for a weekend conference about mutant rights, in which Beast was taking part in as a guest speaker. Even though she would be back the next morning Cyclops felt like it would be forever till he saw her again. Even though there were high chances the only combat done today would be in the danger room he still felt like the day would be a long one. Done with his shower and his thoughts he headed to the danger room to make preparations.  
  
5:50 AM  
  
The next to wake up was Storm who after getting dressed went down to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
_____________________________________________________________________-  
6:36 AM  
  
"Mornin Gal'" said the Xmen's southern belle Rogue who had just entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning Rogue, I hope you slept well." Responded Storm, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Ah slept pretty well, ready for today's session." Rogue answered while taking a cup of coffee.   
  
"Oh that's right we have a mandatory training session in about an hour, Im going to go see if Scott needs any help setting up the simulations in the training room."  
  
With that Storm left and Rogue sat down at the table to finish her coffee.  
6:50 AM  
  
By now both Ice-man and Psylocke had woken up and gotten changed in uniform. Not entirely awake they both headed towards the stairs to the kitchen and as a result collided head on.  
"Excuse you!" snapped Betsy as she got back on her feet.  
"Hey you're a telepath, you should of seen me coming way before we bumped heads," joked Bobby  
"Drake if it wasn't so early in the morning you'd be on thin ice!" remarked Psylocke as she headed down the stairs.  
"Hey Bets chill out!" Bobby called after her chuckling.  
  
7:00 AM  
  
Remy Lebeau, also known as Gambit got rolled out of bed and prepared for the danger room session at 7:30. After changing he looked out is window and saw Rogue out back drinking coffee and talking to Betsy…he headed out.  
  
"Dere's de most beautiful woman in de world." He spoke as he approached Rogue and Psylocke.  
"Looks like you've got an admirer Psylocke." Rogue commented  
"Just for that Im leaving you with the Cajun…It doesn't take a physic to know its not me he's talking about."  
"Betsy how can you be so cruel." Rogue smirked as Betsy went inside.  
"Is it dat bad being alone with Gambit?" Remy joked taking one of her gloved hands he kissed it and said, "Good morning ma cherie."  
"Well Good mornin to you too swamp rat" said Rogue taking back her hand "Actually ah think this training session might be worse."  
"You got dat right chere, shall we." He extended his arm, but instead of taking it she tugged his hand and said, "Come on, were gonna be late."  
  
  
7:22 AM  
  
"Ahhhhh " Jubilee let out a shriek of panic as she sprang out of bed.  
"Oh my Gawd the session starts in less then 10 minutes." Said Jubilee, scrambling to get her gym shorts on.  
After changing she looked at her clock…shoot its already 7:35 she thought.  
She ran full speed down the hall, towards the danger room entrance.  
Cycke is gonna kill me!  
Upon entering she knocked down Bobby Drake.   
"Sorry Bobby." She said not bothering to look down as she rushed to join the others.  
"What is this knock down Bobby day?" She heard him comment.  
  
  
  
12: 15 AM  
  
The session had lasted about 15 minutes over time. It was all in all pretty exhausting. Instead of doing combat, Scott had them playing a deadly game of dodge ball, but instead of dodging balls they were dodging anything from laser beams to saw blades to lightning bolts (courtesy of Storm.) Everyone had sure worked up an appetite and was glad for lunch. On the menu today for the X-men was Spicy chili created by the X cajun, Gambit.  
  
1:30 PM  
  
After lunch Bobby challenged Rogue to a game of scrabble, which Jubilee and Storm also joined.  
Wolverine was helping Gambit work on his bike.  
Not wanting chili, Psylocke went out to lunch and still wasn't back.  
Finally, Scott was enjoying the news.  
  
2:45 PM  
  
"Drake for the last time funtabulous isnt a darn word!" Rogue argued.  
"Shes right Bobby it doesn't count." Added Jubilee.  
"It is too a word, isnt it Storm?….Storm?"  
"no comment"  
"See bobby its not!" shouted Jubilee.  
This dispute marked the end of the game of scrabble.  
Storm went to water her plants, Rogue joined Cyke in watching the news, and Bobby and Jubilee started a bitter war playing battleship.  
  
3:05  
  
Gambit sat down next to Rogue on the couch.  
"De news ain't no fun chere, Gambit finished fixing up his bike, care to join me for a ride?"  
"Well this is getting kinda old ummm."  
"Come on chere, it be fun no?"  
"Well okay let me get my jacket."  
"Bon will ride to a fancy restaurant, have a candlelight dinner, and go for a romantic stroll-"  
"In your dreams Cajun!" Rogue responded and sat back down on the couch.  
"Gambit only kidding chere, we save that for tomorrow, lets just go for a ride, please."  
"Ok on the ride, ill pass on the tomorrow stuff."   
"You two be sure to be back for the 5 o'clock gym session."  
They both nodded.  
Scott watched them head for the garage; he missed Jean.   
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
5:00 PM  
  
The gym session started w/o Rogue and Gambit who arrived over 20 minutes late. Everyone worked out fine, but it was really boring. At 7:00 P.M. session was over and everyone hit the showers tired.  
  
11: 11 PM  
  
Subs were ordered for dinner and everyone ate together. Then everyone went off to do their own thing. Around 9:00 p.m. there was a small FOH riot at the Salem Center, which Storm, Cyclops, and Iceman put to an end in less than an hour. Lying in bed Scott was glad this much too long typical day was over and that he would soon see his beloved Jean.  
  
  
***Well there it is, not too terribly interesting, but I think it's a rare description of a typical non-xiciting day in the X mansion. R&R   



End file.
